


Shaky

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [198]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth goes on a run with Michonne and Daryl; set while they are at the prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaky

Her hands were shaky, and she almost dropped the knife more than once as she made her way across the store but she had to make sure the way was clear before the others started forward. Their run had been a collection of accidents from the beginning and Beth was hoping that nothing more would go wrong before they managed to get home again. They hadn’t run into a herd or anyone shooting at them, but it still hadn’t been a good trip. Except for the supplies they had managed to get into the car, she would have thought that they should have skipped this run altogether. She didn’t usually go on runs, and she knew that as soon as they got back to the prison Maggie would be bringing out the “I told you so” and “Never going on another run again” statements.

She gripped the knife a little tighter after rubbing her sweaty palm against her jeans. All she wanted was to prove that she was just as capable as everyone else. They just had more practice, and how was she supposed to learn this stuff if no one gave her a chance? Everything could fall apart around them, again, at any time and Beth knew that she needed to be able to take care of herself. If she were out alone, she would have to do it all in order to survive. That logic had gotten Maggie to stop arguing against her inclusion on the short run, and Beth was hoping that her status as the uninjured member of the party might show that she should be allowed to go back out on another.

She glanced over her shoulder to where Daryl was helping Michonne. The older woman had been tripped over a box that had been laying in the middle of an aisle almost immediately after they had returned from packing the car and had reinjured her ankle. It made her limp slightly, but Daryl was checking to make sure nothing was broken over Michonne’s protests. “If something was broken it would hurt more. It was just strained a little, that’s all.” Michonne looked over his back as he hunched over her leg, catching Beth’s gaze, and rolled her eyes. “You should wrap that cut on your arm instead. Don’t want to get an infection.”

Daryl snorted and ignored everything that Michonne had just said, manipulating her ankle until she hissed and pushed at his shoulder, “Fine, but I want Beth to stick close to that side then. She can help if you fall.” He sat back on his heels and scowled, “We should get back. Got what we came for, didn’t we?”

Beth nodded slowly, “Everything that wasn’t nailed down.”

“And a few of those things too,” Michonne grinned, “but it was worth the effort.” She pushed at Daryl’s shoulder again until he moved away so she could stand and take a few cautious steps toward Beth. “Come on then. I can walk, and when we get back I can ask Hershel to look at it, or soak it.” She shrugged and continued toward the door where Beth was waiting.

Beth smiled back at her, “I’ll make a deal with you. If you don’t tell my sister that I was in danger, I won’t tell anyone that you tripped over an unarmed cardboard box.”

Daryl paused in the middle of getting his crossbow ready, preparing for their path to their car, “What’s in it for me?”

Beth laughed, “I won’t tell Carol about that stash of romance novels I saw you grab.”

His eyes narrowed, “Those aren’t for me; they’re for trading.”

“Whatever you say.” Beth glanced at Michonne and the other woman laughed, “I’m sure she will believe you, but you know Carol is always helping everyone and is almost never alone. Those people might have a whole new idea of you when they hear about those books.”

“You play dirty, don’t you?” He snorted and brushed past them to look out the glass door. “Fine, telling Maggie about you being in danger would probably only get me into more trouble anyway.”

“Exactly.” Beth grinned at him, “It’s for the good of all if she can pretend that I was safe all this time, and then maybe next time she won’t nag so much.”

“Next time?” Daryl scoffed at her, “Next time you can go with Glenn.”


End file.
